yed_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Questions and Answers
In this page, you can comment or edit "Session" part to ask me anything about this wiki or related to this wiki. I will try answering them as soon as possible! I will also add my own questions with answers to satisfy your curiosity. =Session= Please read all the questions before asking me a new question. Your question may be already answered here. ---- Q: Why did you create this wiki? A: I noticed some people on the internet started wondering about backstories and other stuff about my fanmade islands and monsters. Even though, I already shared some of these in older videos, they seemed to be hard to find on YouTube and newcomers would have to search them to know about them. So I decided to create my own wiki to acknowledge people in the best way. ---- Q: What is the meaning of YED Universe? A: YED Universe(or Yediverse) is a universe from a different timeline where all musical islands and monsters exist. "YED" is an acronym of my real name "Yunus Emre Dilek". ---- Q: How did you get the idea of monsters singing on musical islands? A: I originally got this idea as an inspiration from an original mobile game called My Singing Monsters (MSM). If you haven't played it yet (you probably did), you should check it out. It's fun! I got some inspiration from MSM fans and their videos as well, mainly Monsterman YT. ---- Q: Why do you make musical islands and monsters? A: It's simple. I usually enjoy doing them and I always enjoy seeing people having fun with my content. ---- Q: What do you do on your YouTube channel? A: I mostly upload videos about YED Universe where I reveal sound of monsters, full songs, easter eggs and etc. Apart from this, I rarely upload videos related to MSM. ---- Q: Are you good at scheduling videos? Can you upload videos more frequently? A: Sorry but I am not that good. I can be interrupted by real life events or I may not have the mood to keep with it. If you don't mind this, I appreciate it. ---- Q: Do you need help with monster sounds and art? Can I collaborate with you? A: Yes, I do. However I'm a very strict and picky person so I'll hardly accept your entries if they are not good enough for me and I will only collaborate with you if I see you've done well so far. If your entry ever gets declined, please don't be like you wasted your time. I can make a video about your entry just to make you feel better (even though it didn't get into where you were aiming for). In addition to that, if I ever accept your art, I'll most likely change your design to fit into my style. ---- Q: Why are some of images in this wiki lower quality than in your YouTube videos? A: This is because I don't want some people to steal my images and claim them as their own product. So I can overcome their lies by showing my original videos. ---- Q: Can I use your fanmade monsters/islands in my videos and etc.? A: If you credit me in your content then... yes, you can! It would also be better if you try to get my permission because I will be happier if I know about it. ---- Q: Why is there little information about monsters? Where are level requirement, price of monsters, and etc.? A: I'm still trying to fill up their information in this wiki. Sometimes, it requires more time and effort to think about their details. You can always request me what information to put for monsters. I will appreciate it and I might put your suggestion as additional information to a monster. ---- Q: Will you ever quit making fanmade stuff? Why have you been inactive? A: I'm actually... really really interested in making more about YED Universe but life always gets in the way like always. Currently, I'm approaching the career stage in real life so I have to get a job and etc. If you don't see me as active, I'm likely busy in the real life. If you don't see me active on internet at all, it's definitely something bad... ---- Q: Will you upload the monster sounds to this wiki? A: I don't think I'll upload them to the wiki. If you want to listen to them, just use the links in monster descriptions directed to the related video. ---- Q: Do you have other interests besides My Singing Monsters? If so, what are they? A: As for games, I don't play much recently. But if I had to clarify, these are the PC games I was interested in: Spore, The Sims, Worms, Minecraft, Yandere Simulator, Need for Speed, Speedy Eggbert. I'm into Spore so much that I even follow a project game called Thrive and it's based on Spore with realistic features and is still in development. I know nothing about console game world as I had none to buy. I sometimes download mobile games (currently, I enjoy playing the game called Tamagotchi Forever). In my spare time, I like making music, drawing and watching videos pretty much. ---- Q: Would you update and/or maybe redo Emotional Island? If so, what would you change/add? A: Yes, I want to update it with more monsters. Sky McCloud helped me inspire by adding more sounds to the original song while ago. I will use some of them as a reference for upcoming Emotional monsters. There will be double elementals and the song will be extended. I will also fix the current sounds just a little bit and remaster the design of current monsters. I don't have a planned date to start it yet, I think it would start before the next year though. ---- Q: Did you think about making an actual game about your creations out of this wiki? Would you make it? A: Yes, I actually thought about this and I would even go for it. But the main problem is making the animations for every monster. I will try making them at some point but I could fail so no guarantees for that. It would be fun to play it, isn't it? ---- Q: If one would ever want to collaborate with you, where or how would they contact you? A: Twitter, Hangouts or Discord would be the best place to contact me. You can Direct Message me when needed. ---- Q: ''' Would it be possible for someone to become a part of the staff of this wiki? Why or why not? '''A: Yes! Currently, it doesn't really matter. But there could be times, I wouldn't be able to keep up with the activity of wiki and remove or change the stuff made by people as soon as possible. If the person is experienced enough to replicate code of the pages for new pages properly or even have new ideas for how to improve the pages, they would have the chance to be a part. If they check the wiki often and do fair things, they would also get the chance to join. When they do one of these, I will eventually ask them to be the staff of this wiki. They can also ask me when they think they did enough so I may promote them to moderator or admin. ---- Q: ''' Do you ever plan to make "Whimsical Island" to be a full song with more than five monsters? '''A: I am not sure if I will make Whimsical Island official. But Sobæl could be added in a future island song. ---- Q: ''' Do you ever plan to make a "Concepts" page? '''A: I've thought about this for a while then I decided to leave the wiki like this until people asks me to add concept images. Now, you asked for it, I will not make a separate page for concepts but I will make it in a subheader in each monster's page (just like Facts, Contribution and Notes) called Gallery. I think it's a good idea to include them with all kinds of images in a gallery. Here, I will probably add extra poses that I made for few monsters as well. ---- Q: A: ---- Q: A: ---- Q: A: Category:Browse